A diagnostic resource program has been proven necessary to help maintain the quality of research animals through diagnosis and control of diseases within the animal facility. It has also been beneficial to help recognize and define abnormal physiologic conditions and comparative diseases that may be of interest to biomedical research. This continuing resource is of service to the faculty of the College of Medicine by providing assistance with interpretation of data, preservation of research projects through the control of disease, and identifying environmental variables that may complicate the interpretation of research data. Funds are requested to continue the translation and research aspects of this resource, as well as to develop virological diagnostic capability.